The Deathly Hallows  Neville's Story
by nevillethebosslongbottom
Summary: Well I had previously uploaded this, but I had to do quite a bit of editing.  So here it is.  The first chapter... again. Enjoy. :  Review. :  Also, contrary to my deepest wishes, I do not own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

"Neville!" yelled Augusta Longbottom up the stairs, "Hurry up, or we'll be late!" She gave an exasperated look up the stairs and then turned to walk towards the foyer of the house.

"I'm getting my shoes on," Neville yelled from his upstairs bedroom. Tying his shoes everyday was quite the hassle. He could never remember if the bunny went in the hole before or after it went around the tree. He finally managed to complete his task, so he got up on his feet and walked to the stairs.

As soon as Neville's feet touched the top step, all of the steps flattened into a smooth slope. He stumbled, then slid headfirst down the slide, stopping right at his grandmother's feet. "We haven't got all day, hurry along," she said looking down at him and repocketing her wand.

Instead of walking out the front door, they just turned into the den and strode towards the large fireplace that was in the corner of the room. "You first. I'll be right behind you." said Augusta to her grandson. Neville walked forward, grabbing a pinch of the green, glittering Floo Powder from the jar his grandmother was holding and stepped into the grate. He closed his eyes, said, "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries," then threw the Floo Powder down into the grate. He was suddenly surrounded by bright, green flames for just a second - then he was gone.

When he spun into the grate at St. Mungo's, he quickly stepped out, knowing that his grandmother would be right behind him. Sure enough, only seconds after he stepped out, she spun into the grate as well. She stepped out, brushing soot from her hat, then placing it on her head. No one passing Augusta Longbottom in the streets would ever be able to mistake her for anyone else. One wouldn't catch just anyone wearing a hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

She straightened up, then started walking briskly to the lift. This was a weekly routine for Neville during his summers, coming to see the parents he never knew. To Neville, his mum and dad were dead. The two bodies that lie beside each other in the hospital ward are simply their shells. Though they recognized Neville and his grandmother from their frequent visits, they had no idea who he was. They had no idea that he was their one and only child. They couldn't even comprehend how they had come to be permanent residents of St. Mungo's.

Neville and his grandmother finally reached the ward where his parents resided. Augusta lightly rapped on the door. A yellow robed healer on the other side of the room pointed her wand at the door. There was a faint click and the door quietly swung open.

As soon as Alice Longbottom saw her son's face, a huge grin swept across her previously blank face. She got out of her bed, spilling her tray of food everywhere, and clumsily ran to Neville. She embraced him with a huge smile on her face. Even the most simple of minds can comprehend affection. She knew she was loved greatly by the person she was holding in her arms.

"Alice dear, Healer Smethwyck is getting you another tray of food. You should sit back down so you can finish your dinner." Augusta told her daughter-in-law, her voice lacking the patience that Neville felt it needed. Alice reluctantly let her son go and returned to her bed. Neville then walked over to his father's bed where his grandmother was standing. She looked at him and smiled pleasantly. There was a striking resemblance between Frank Longbottom and his son.

"Gran, I was wondering if maybe we could stop by the Weasley's on the way home. Ron's older brother, Bill, is getting married to Fleur Delacour. Remember her? She was the Beauxbatons champion in the Twi-Wizard Tournament." Neville asked.

"Neville, It's already getting late. Ottery St. Catchpole is completely out of the way. The Weasley's are good people though. I'll owl-order something and send it to Bill and put your name on it." she said.

"I guess that's fine. I'm ready for September 1st. I miss everyone so much." He said longingly.

"I know you miss your friends, Neville. Things are about to start changing though. I can feel it in my bones. He's getting more and more powerful by the day. Never just give in to him, never let him control you. Always stand your ground for good. Make your parents proud, Neville.

Neville and his grandmother stayed at St. Mungo's till the sun was setting across the sky, red haze covered the horizon. When it was time to go, Augusta hugged her son and his wife tightly saying that she'd be back next week and that she loved them. Tears streamed down Neville's face, as thoughts of his parents and the future filled his mind. Lord Voldemort was taking over everywhere. Day after day, more and more people were disappearing. More and more bodies were discovered, and more and more Dark Marks were seen hovering over peoples' homes. It wouldn't be long until everything collapsed.

"Come along dear, come along. I still have to make a quick stop by Gringott's on the way home." She told him.

Neville embraced his mother again. He didn't want to let go. Sadness welled up inside him. Then anger welled up. He would have his revenge. Neville knew that he must fight until his last breath to help bring down Voldemort.

He finally let his mother go, then he moved over to his father. His handsome face was, as usual, blank. His mother was at least able to understand some things, and feel emotion. Frank Longbottoms mind had been affected much worse though. He could move, but he didn't. His mind had no thoughts, his heart had no emotions. He was literally an empty shell.

His grandmother was waiting by the door. He said goodbye to his parents then strode over to her. She looked at him apologetically, then said, "I'm sorry that we couldn't stay longer. You know it's not safe to be out too late. Now, take my arm." He did as he was told, knowing what was coming. Side-along apparation had to be the most uncomfortable thing ever. His grandmother turned on the spot and he was sucked into time, space, and nothingness. Every ounce of breath he possessed was squeezed from his lungs. It felt like he was suspended in nothingness for much longer than he knew he was. Apparation was instant. Finally a cool breeze brushed against his face. He opened his eyes and saw that they were in Diagon Alley. Or what used to be Diagon alley…

Most of the shops had closed down anyways. Now the entire alley was deserted. Every window of every shop had been busted out, and all of the street vendor carts had been destroyed. Neville looked at his grandmother with confusion on his face. Her face was stern as she said, "Neville, wand at the ready dear. Wand at the ready."

As soon as she said that a drawling voice spoke from behind him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" it asked. Augusta turned quickly sending a stunner directly in the direction the voice came from. Neville turned and saw as one of two men, toppled over. Her aim was very good for and old woman. The other Death Eater, because Neville knew that's who they were (their pictures had been in the _Daily Prophet_), roared in outrage and raised his wand to curse Augusta. Suddenly, he too toppled over, apparently stunned. Neville looked around and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt step out of the shadows with his wand in hand.

"You two need to get home quickly. It's not safe anymore. The ministry has fallen. The Death Eaters captured Scrimgeour and murdered him. Pius Thickness was declared minister, and the Order knows for a fact that he has been imperiused." He told them in his deep, stern voice.

"It can't be true." Augusta said, her voice shaky with fear.

"I wish it weren't," Kingsley replied with sorrow apparent on his face, "but you must take actions to protect yourself. Go home now and put as many protective charms on your home that you can. And don't trust the ministry. Ever. At all!" he ordered them. "GO!"

"Neville, take my arm." Neville, once again, did as he was told, and once again, he was sucked into the nothingness. Apparation just wasn't for him. He couldn't fly very well either though. He could always learn to drive cars like muggles do, he thought to himself.

Finally, he felt the warmth of their home rush over him. His grandmother instantly pulled out her wand and starting muttering spells quickly and quietly under her breath. After about five minutes of the chanting, she plopped down into her favorite armchair, exhaustion obvious from her expression.

"Neville… You understand what Shacklebolt was saying, didn't you?" she asked. "He's done it. He can literally control everything, and now he has vast resources right at his fingers."

"I know." He said. That's all he could think of. He knew everything was going to change now. _Everything!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Times are A'Changing

The coup had been virtually silent. Only those with connection to the Order of the Phoenix truly knew what had happened. Neville and his grandmother hadn't left the house since they returned that day from Diagon Alley.

The summer days grew longer and, slowly, things began to change. The _Daily Prophet_ had begun to publish some interesting articles about the going-ons of the Ministry. Augusta had been reading in her arm chair one morning after tea when she gasped and threw the paper to the ground. She stood up, marched to her room, and slammed the door. Neville went over to pick of the paper and read.

_The Muggle-born Registration Commission_

_The Ministry of Magic launches a new investigation today concerning those wizards and witches known as "muggle-borns." Research done by the Department of Mysteries has indicated that it is very unlikely that magical blood can simply appear in a muggle family tree. Investigators at the Ministry had deduced from this that these "muggle-borns" are actually thieves of our magic. _

_Therefore, the Ministry has begun initiating a plan that will eradicate these thieves of knowledge from the magical world. Every wizard in the United Kingdom is to submit themselves for questioning under the Muggle-born Registration Commission, led by the Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge, who, according to _Daily Prophet _reporters, is very excited to lead this pruning task… (cont'd on page 2a)._

Neville didn't feel like he needed to read anymore. He was, luckily, born into a pure-blood family that didn't put too much stock into the blood status of other wizards and witches, but he had many friends that this committee would affect. Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in his year at Hogwarts, was a muggle-born. Dean Thomas, another classmate, was also muggle-born. These people he had grown up with, who proved to be more talented than most pure-bloods were going to be politically attacked.

Although Neville despised doing so, he picked up the _Daily Prophet_ every day to read what other awful news it brought. He read many awful things about the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, and how muggle-borns were being sent to Azkaban. He saw the numerous obituaries and names of those who had disappeared, but he had read nothing as bone chilling as what was on the front page on that dreary, Monday, August morning.

_New Dawn at Prestigious School_

_The Ministry of Magic is pleased to announce Severus Snape, who held the position of Potions Master for 16 years, and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for 1 year, as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The official decision was made by the Minister of Magic Pius Thicknesse last night as the Wizenegamont convened to discuss new Ministry policies._

"_Snape will bring about a new dawn at Hogwarts, whose standards have seriously fallen during his predecessor's regime," says Thicknesse as he was leaving the Ministry late last night._

_Severus Snape was unavailable for comment as of last night, but we, here at the _Daily Propet_, will keep the community updated with policies the new headmaster plans to initiate. (more staffing changes on page 4b.)_

Neville's curiosity got the best of him, so he turned to page 4b to see was these other staff changes were. Alecto Carrow was the newly appointed Muggle Studies teacher, which had now become a mandatory class for all students, and her brother Amycus Carrow was the newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Neville knew them both to be Death Eaters, and his heart ached at his sudden realization. You-Know-Who had complete control of Hogwarts.

His blood began to boil as he thought of Snape sitting where Professor Dumbledore had sat, standing and walking where Dumbledore had stood and walked. He walked to his room to change his clothes, and as he emptied his pockets, he pulled out a coin. He recognized the fake galleon that he and his friends had once used to tell each other the time of place of the next D.A. meetings. .His brain instantly began swimming. He knew what he must do. Dumbledore's Army would rise again!


End file.
